


MAKE MY SPARK STOP

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, emotional trip, mention of potential character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe evokes an emotional response from Sunstreaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAKE MY SPARK STOP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blarghnessrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarghnessrawr/gifts).



> Blarghnessrawr, thank you very much for letting me run away with this prompt.

_ Delta Pharo and Delta Minus have been breached!  Respond!  Additional add required!  Respond! _

The call had come over the comms, and that was the last Sunstreaker had heard his brother’s voice.  The last time he had felt a deep twist of pain and fear in his spark before there was nothing.  Only a blank hole where Sideswipe should have been.

Sunstreaker curls over himself and presses a fist into his chest.  He smacks it to keep the overwhelming grief from reaching his vocalizer.  He wouldn’t let it consume him yet.  Not until he knew for sure that Sideswipe was offlined in this latest Decepticon assault.  He vents shakily and turns to stare at the dark line of sky marking the outskirts of the Iacon base.  He had to have hope.

He drops to the floor of the hab suite he shares with his brother.  His fists pressed to his optics to shut out everything.

“Sides,” is the quiet murmur before Sunstreaker succumbs to a forced system shut down.

~~~~

_ Sunstreaker digs through the pile of rubble that he knows that Sideswipe should be under.  It is faint but the pulse had been there.  He was sure of it.  His fists, near broken, slam into the hunk of metal to break it.  He ignores the errors flashing on his HUD of damage to his hands and stressing systems.  He had to find his brother now! _

_ He continues to dig like Unicron is on his aft, chasing him into the darkest depths of the Pit.  He ignores the calls of his designation and fights off any hands or arms that try to drag him away to rest.  He can feel his brother; he knows that he can.  After all he’d be gone to if Sideswipe was… _

~~~~

Sunstreaker onlines with a whine of stressing systems.  His optics automatically taking stock of all the scrapes and damage to his plating before he shuts down the usual routines and drags himself up to answer the insistent ping to his comm suite.  He swipes a hand over his plating as he stands only to sit on the berth.  

He’s tired.  He doesn’t need his HUD to flash a need for more power down time at him to know that.  He opens the message and huffs a heavy vent, Prowl.  Of all mechs he doesn’t want to deal with currently, it is the second in command.  His digits linger over the cold berth, he tries to ignore the tremble in his frame as he goes to stand.

“Report to the landing field immediately, he say,” Sunstreaker gruffs and makes his way to the door, ignoring the stares thrown his way by passing mechs.  Didn’t matter what they thought, not when his whole being was aching for his brother.

Sunstreaker keeps his field tightly in check and a dark scowl on his face.  This is usually enough to keep most mechs away, but Jazz ain’t like most mechs.  Sunstreaker huffs with thinning patience as the saboteur falls into easy step beside him despite their differing stride length.  Sunstreaker flicks a look at the usually brightly smiling mech.  There is a quiet and comforting echo in Jazz’s field that settles about the yellow twin.  Sunstreaker doesn’t accept the invitation for comfort.   _ ‘Because there is no need,’ _ he snarls at himself,  _ ‘Sideswipe  _ **_is_ ** _ alive!’ _  He picks up his speed out of reflex to get away so he would not have to deal with this.

Jazz remains by his side as he steps onto the lift that will take him down to the lower levels of the base and the landing fields.  He ignores the spec ops commander.  A soft melody reaches his audios and he curses internally.   _ ‘Frag Prime and his comforting surroundings policy, blah blah.’ _  Sunstreaker scowls at the speaker in the lift wishing he could shoot the thing.  If Jazz wasn’t there then he would have but...Sunstreaker glances at Jazz from the side of an optic.  He turns back around when he gets a knowing little turned up quirk to those lips.

“Whatever,” Sunstreaker gruffs and that earns him low chuckle.

The floor dings.  Sunstreaker moves to leave, but Jazz’s hand rests on his wrist.  The comforting touch almost undoes Sunstreaker.  He throws a pained glance at Jazz before nodding sharply once and moving forward.  He had to have that hope in his spark.  Nothing else would do.  Sideswipe was alive.  He couldn’t be…

“Prooooowlll,” is a familiar whine to Sunstreaker’s audio receptors.  His optics sweep the landing platform.  Splashes of red are everywhere.

“Mech, I need to go have a good scrub and lay down a bit.  Can the report wait for anoth--”

Sunstreaker is not sure what drives him to run forward when his optics alight on Sideswipe.  He only knows that his spark is swimming in his tank and his processor has taken a step out of his helm.  There is a soft clang of metal impacting metal, a surprised protest, and Sideswipe is in Sunstreaker’s arms.  The yellow twin clings to the red twin’s back, trying to merge them together.  Sunstreaker’s vents hiccup and whine as he clings to Sideswipe like the red mech is always clinging to him.

“Sunny?”

Yes it was him, definitely him.  This wasn’t just another flux or a line of bad code.  Sunstreaker opens the bond fully and pushes at the wall that Sideswipe had held up.  Something they unconsciously did when they were hurt to keep the other from feeling any pain.  Sunstreaker clicks and warbles at his twin before descending into the slowly opening bond.  He can hear that there are strange sounds coming from Sideswipe and the pain floating just outside of Sunstreaker’s consciousness confirms this.

The chuckle calls Sunstreaker back though as he opens his optics to look at Sideswipe.  That familiar slag-eating grin makes his spark do flip flops.  A black hand pats his yellow plating as Sideswipe’s optics twinkle at him.

“Primus, Sunny, ya look like you’ve been fragging all the Dinobots,” Sideswipe teases.

Sunstreaker can’t stop the automatic growl and exasperated puff from his vents at that.  He pouts when Sideswipe laughs loudly at him.  Then he squawks as his twin turns in his arms, and he is lifted easily.

“Sideswipe!!” His protests fall on deaf audios as Sideswipe laughs and twirls him.

“Talk to you later, Prowler!”  Sunstreaker gasps as he is tossed in the air.  His vocalizations are cut short as Sideswipe kisses him.  “Aw, Sunny.  Don’t know what I did to make you pounce me like that, but Primus do I gotta do it again!!” 

“Sides, you will put..”

He gasps again as he is tossed over a red shoulder and said mech struts easily for the lift.  Whatever fatigue had been running through Sideswipe is forgotten as he runs a hand over Sunstreaker’s aft, drawing a squeak from the yellow twin.  Sunstreaker can already see the plans that Sideswipe has for the two of them.  And even if he protests, his systems thrill at those dirty promises Sideswipe whispers to him through the bond.


End file.
